


Hear Me

by ASlick12



Series: Arashi Love Drabbles [7]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlick12/pseuds/ASlick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning, Sho thinks, it was Nino and Jun who had butted heads the most in the most unnoticeable of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Me

Fandom: 嵐  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: OT5  
Series: Arashi Love Drabbles  
Title: Hear Me

It had not always been so easy to come together and fall apart repeatedly without fracturing the fragile bonds they had forged. At the beginning, Sho thinks, it was Nino and Jun who had butted heads the most in the most unnoticeable of ways. It had taken him weeks to notice the underlying current of passionate anger that had been forged between the pair. Nino had been so used to being the center of attention for so long when something was wrong while Jun had sat on the sides that making him share his spotlight was causing the small man to lash out. Jun on the other hand, had never been bathed in such attention and was unsure of his place in the group as the three oldest tried to mend his fractured confidence in love. Perhaps at first Nino had been lashing out because he didn't agree with loving Jun as a whole but after it seemed based more on jealousy that they were paying such close attention to Jun and none to him.

Nino had been the first to kiss Jun yet the last to admit that this, this thing, was what he wanted. He was the last to make it clear that he wanted Jun to also be a part of this love he shared with the other three members of Arashi. Sho could see the way Nino's constant tormenting broke Jun away from them after Ohno had corrected Nino under his breath after a scalding remark. Nino could be quite a verbal hellion when it came to feeling betrayed or hurt whereas Jun was the type to recoil and ignore the rest of the world. At the beginning Sho could not remember a time when the two youngest were not at odds with one another.

Perhaps there were still divisions in their relationships, many would think so, but Sho knew that now it would be Nino who first jumped to Jun's defense in a fight and Nino who would slam doors in people's faces if they did something unexpectedly that hurt Jun's feelings. Likewise, Jun was the first to throw angry words at anyone who even spoke badly about Nino these days. He was the first to protect Nino when he and Ohno were fighting. Jun was the first to side with Nino and the first to accept his nonchalant apologies now because they had grown to accept and share the spotlight. Sho attributes that growth to one night when their fight for attention came to a head.

It was like any normal night but Nino had been exceptionally contemptuous and outright mean to Jun. It was shocking at first but Nino had never been in such a bad mood since they had gotten together and Jun had never been so stressed with work either. Sho was hoping all day that Nino and Jun would leave one another be and that seemed to be the idea Jun had but Nino was just not in the mood for anything including Jun cuddling up to Ohno. Maybe it had been something different or maybe Sho didn't understand much more than their mutual friction.

They had been in their green room waiting for a taping and they were sitting in their same spots doing the same things they always did. Sho was working on lyrics, Aiba was reading over a script, Ohno was spacing out while Jun was planning their next concert with his feet propped up on their sleepy leader's lap. Nino appeared too absorbed in his game but Sho caught the rapid looks Nino was giving Jun and Ohno and how his eyes were studying the pair intently.

It wasn't long before conversations were flowing about concert ideas and Nino's sarcastic answers were growing meaner and meaner. Ohno kept offering pointed looks and Masaki was glancing worriedly between Nino and Jun. Sho was progressively getting angrier as the once comfortable air was quickly beginning to fill with tension. Nino just kept digging in and Sho could see the way Jun's eyes slowly died with each shot down idea and jab at him.

Finally it got to the point that Jun had tears budding in his eyes and the room fell into silence when he stands up to leave. Jun had a habit of running away from problems until he was ready to deal with them, especially when stressed. “Are you just going to run away like you always do so one of your little puppies follows after you to cater to your every whim again?!” Jun stops with a hand on the door.

“Kazu!”

“Why....Why do you hate me so much?” Jun's expression when he whirls around is tormented and tears are slipping down his cheeks at an alarming pace. Jun was part of the crybaby team but he never cried like this; from being hurt. Sho knew that look all too well. It was the same one he had seen that day so many weeks ago when he was hugging a sobbing Jun under a mound of blankets and had an unyielding rage boiling in his chest. “Why aren't I good enough for you to love?!”

The room falls into silence for a few moments and then Jun is gone leaving the four remaining in the room to stare at the door in varying emotional states. Sho is the first to move as he rounds on Nino his anger shaking through his entire body. “What the fuck Nino?! Do you understand what you've done?! Do you?” Sho was shouting, he knew he was, but at the moment none of that mattered. He had promised he would never allow that same expression to be on Jun's face but no matter how much they loved him if Nino hated him then he wasn't good enough. However, knowing his anger would get him nowhere, Sho takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Sho...”

“Look maybe I should have said something before maybe that would have made you understand that the things you’re doing Nino are doing more damage than what I or even the three of us can fix!” Nino stares at a spot on the wall itching to leave and run away. Sho, likewise, had an itch to run and find Jun and kiss away all his tears but he knew that nothing would change unless Nino was the one to make peace in Jun's heart. To leave things like they were would only cause more problems in the long run. So instead of leaning over Nino in his rage, Sho allows himself to deflate into the chair he had previously occupied. The weight of the words on his tongues would be a horrible shock to his lovers. “Jun had been with Shun for quite a long time after we called everything off. Then one night they went out for drinks and Shun told him he loved him. The next morning he was gone and his marriage to Yamada-san was announced.”

“Poor Junjun...”

Masaki had tears budding in his eyes even as he wrapped his long arms around Ohno like the older man was a teddy bear. Ohno looked on quietly as Masaki sniffled into his hair every once in a while. Sho had assumed that Ohno had at least gotten an idea as to what had happened to Jun but he never really spoke up. Nino looked frozen in place.

Sho does not want to say the next thing but he knows that he has to judging by the expectant looks gracing his lovers' faces. They knew that there was more left to say, that's just how Arashi was, good or bad; they always knew. “He thinks it was his fault...all he asked me was why he wasn't good enough. I didn't even have an answer for him.” Sho could not even meet their gazes. It still made him want to find Shun and tear him to shreds weeks later. Jun did not deserve that. He was too brilliant for that.

Nino surprises everyone but Sho when he darts up from his seat, drops his DS onto the table without a care, and meets Sho's gaze head on. “I need to find him!” Without another word Nino runs out of their green room and down the halls knowing exactly where the younger man would be without thinking.

Arashi was Arashi; he realized. They loved one another without boundaries or precedents. They were friends first and foremost. That friendship however, unknown to them until now, had grown and blossomed into a love that spanned multiple years. Nino didn't love any of them more than the others and yet he had been blind to just why Jun had been seeking so much comfort in the others. All he wanted was time to love Jun in the same way but Jun never went to him like he did Sho, Masaki, or Ohchan. Nino was jealous, Sho was right in thinking that, but certainly not jealous of Jun. In fact he had been lashing out in a craving for the same treatment as the others. Of course he was hesitant at first who wouldn't be when proposed the idea of having four lovers who quite readily could reject you because you did not put enough effort in. Nino feared rejection and while during their friendships they never rejected him couldn't that change when they decided to give this whatever it was a try. Nino wouldn't have been able to handle that and yet he had turned and forced Jun into the same feelings.

“Jun!” Nino did not even stop to make way for his kouhai or senpai in his haste and surely he made a few people upset who wanted to talk with him and were blown off but he had more things to worry about now that his lover was in his line of vision and being comforted by Ikuta. He refused to meet Nino's gaze and that was just fine but Ikuta refusing to leave was certainly not okay. “Get out Toma.”

It was not a request and Toma knew that. It was a command that Nino expected to be heeded lest he need to get nasty. As much as Toma wanted to stay for Jun he knew not to push Nino's boundaries especially when it came to the four other members of Arashi. Nino's scorn was legendary at Johnny's for exactly that reason. As soon as the door was closed and locked behind Toma, Nino took a great deal of effort to open Jun's arms. With a proper opening he straddles the larger man's legs and hugs him as tightly as physically possible. Even as Jun struggles, Nino hold on just as tight as before.

“Nino let go.”

Jun was crying again. Nino hated it.

“No.” He held on tighter than before and soon enough Jun gave in to the hug and rested his forehead on Nino's bony collarbone. Even though Nino was not very adept at talking about his feelings bluntly he had no other option. He could not talk around the issue and make Jun guess what he was saying because it would only cause more pain in the long run. “I was so jealous of them; of how they got you. I lashed out and hurt you and for that I am sorry. Please never think that you are not enough because you are; you're more than enough. I don't deserve your love J but I want it so badly. I just...”

Jun only hums in response as Nino falters. He was breathing calmly now and hugging Nino tightly around his waist in a way that suggested he did not ever want to let go. They probably made a very odd visual if anyone were to see them. Of course most of Johnny's already knew or guessed that at least one of them was gay namely Jun or Nino and Nino liked cuddling to begin with. “You just what?” Jun's voice startles Nino and he jumps slightly in the younger man's hold much to Jun's amusement if his smile against Nino's skin is anything to assume by.

“I just didn't want you to reject me...or any of them for that matter.”

Jun sighs as his anger and sadness instantly are replaced with worry over the sniffling gamer settled haphazardly across his thighs. Jun wanted so badly to remain angry at Nino but somehow seeing the uneasiness in the smaller man's gaze made his heart urge him to correct it immediately. “Baka!” Nino chuckles when Jun softly cuffs him behind the head before patting his hair down with care. “We'd never reject you Kazu. You're our lover after all. I love you as much as I love Sho-kun, Ohchan, or Masaki. We all do.” Nino gasps as he and Jun share only their second kiss of their entire relationship. Nino would later consider it their first real kiss.

Sho was the one to open the door and first to see the pair holding onto one another tightly. Their mouths were sealed together as Nino ground down onto Jun's lap repeatedly. Small moans were slipping through their parted lips as Jun's hand came up to cup the smaller man's butt and give it a long squeeze. Ohno and Aiba watch from Sho's sides as the two break apart and Nino bites down roughly on the spot of Jun's neck dotted with a mole.

“I've wanted to bite this mole for months.”

Jun chuckles as Nino rubs a thumb over the aforementioned mole. Nino gasps in surprise when Jun playful nips his chin and then pokes the mole nestled there. “It's only fair, then, that I've wanted to bite this one for months as well.” Jun then kisses the very same spot and captures Nino's lips once more. Before the kiss can heat up much more and cause them all to be late Sho clears his throat.

“As much of a turn on that it might be to see the two of you groping one another, and really it is, we're going to be late for filming.” Jun's face flames red before his eyes dart to the very obvious interest showing in Sho's pants. Nino's eyes seem to follow the same path because when their eyes meet they can only grin mischievously as Nino grinds down roughly against Jun. The action draws out a low groan from the younger.

They were definitely late to filming that day.


End file.
